queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Goldie
"The Gold Ranger who protects the nature, arrives! Nice to meet youu!" Goldie was a young lady born in the prestigious Sir Carter house, who loved nature, living her life in ease and comfort, but triggered by a certain “Lady of the Lake” giving her a golden battleaxe, she discarded her house, and became a Gold Ranger to protect nature. Appearance Goldie wears a blue bow above her short hair. She wears just a red bib with no panties, bracelets, and metallic leggings with light pink fur. She also has a brown karada worn under her clothing. Personality Though she has a wild fighting style of brute force, because she’s of good birth, she’s usually polite and has a deep cultural knowledge. She has a friendly personality, but also a nervous side, and sometimes may not stand things that are too big or too small. In that case, she wouldn’t hesitate to resort to the use of force with her axe. Her favorite phrase is “That’s just right.” Abilities Goldie has the ability to tame any animal. However, it may not be effective on females. She also wields a large battleaxe, with the handle being made from some type of bone. She can attract animals by covering herself in honey, making it easier to tame them. Story Prologue (From her backcover) Do, do, do, do, do---n!! Blown away, the body of a giant bear knocked the trees down with frightful vigor. “What’s that, what’s that!? The King of the Forest ain’t that big a deal either, huh?!” Goldie shouted in a loud voice, as she remained in the posture she dealt her open-hand slaps with. She was a Ranger that protected nature. She was just playing this game called “sumo” with her forest friends, and of course she didn’t mean to destroy the forest. As proof, Goldie gave honey to the bear she just defeated, a friend of hers, to comfort him, and went ahead through the newly opened path. There, beyond the bear, was a group of poachers surrounding them. “We’re in luck today. We were able to get such a good game easily. He-he-he.” “Wait! The Gold Ranger who protects the nature, just arrived!!” And a great brawl started. Goldie overpowered the poachers with the crazy dance of her golden battleaxe. “Your sword’s a bit too long!”, and immediately cut it short. “Your height’s too short!”, and she jabbed the piece of broken sword into his head. “Phew, that’s just right!” Before Goldie’s monstrous strength, the poachers went away with their tails between their legs. “So? Will you challenge me next?” Goldie turned towards the formidable enemy that had just appeared. Sure enough, can Goldie win this battle? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *Goldie is based off of the original story of Kintaro. *Goldie also makes several references to the Story of the Three Bears. *The "Lady of the Lake" is most likely a reference to the Arthurian legend. *Her golden axe is probably a reference to The Honest Woodsman. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Goldie/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Grimoire Characters